Bridge
Information You can start repairing the Bridge once land region 7 of the old part of the island is purchased. Below you can see an overview of all stages and quests you need to complete in order to finish 'The Bridge'. All materials needed for certain quests can only be collected during the respective stages. Drop Rates All drop rates for each stage are listed on the page for the facility from which the items drop. To reduce clutter, the drop rates are not posted here. Please go to the building link listed in each step for more information. Repairing the Bridge First stage quests *Have 15 Cottages on your island simultaneously. *Hire 40 workers. These are tourists with a helmet icon . They appear every 30 minutes. *Scout the riverbed. Provide it with 1,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use battery. Second stage quests *Find a Bridge and Tunnels magazine . Buy it at Leonids for 40 , 60 and 400 . Buy it when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *Collect 10 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys. *Collect 50 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. Ropes drop from collecting profits from your own catamarans and from cleaning catamarans on friends' islands. *Collect 30 sturdy timber . Build and demolish 100 Luxury Palms. *Pay the workers $10,000,000. Third stage quests *Placate 45 natives on the beach. This requires giving 5 energy zaps plus either 20 , 10 or 5 to each native near the shop. You can't placate only the natives with shells, the game will 'force' you to placate the ones with pearls and rings also. You have to placate 20 natives with shells, 15 with pearls and 10 with rings! *Pay the workers $20,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 2,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Once the bridge is fully repaired, you can start repairing the Pharos and there will be one land chest available to open. Completing the Bridge Repair quests will earn you the first of four Bridge Awards. First upgrade for the Bridge * IMORTANT BUG NOTE: Version 2.1.1 introduced a bug which reportedly jumps players straight from repairing the bridge to the second upgrade, skipping this upgrade and the land purchases between the upgrades entirely. If this happens to you, contact GI Customer Support to request assistance. The long-term effects of this bug or the potential repair are unknown at this time. To buy land expansion 4 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 3 on the new part of the island. First stage quests *Find 8 Bridge and Tunnels magazines . Buy them at Leonids for 40 , 60 and 400 a piece. Buy one when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *The workers are bored. Build 30 Waterslides. *Build 15 Ice cream shops for the workers. *Organize a break. Provide 1,500 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Second stage quests *Hire 5 foremen. These are tourists with a helmet icon . *Collect 30 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys and Moon robot attraction. *Collect 40 boards by destroying Samovar restaurants, Bavarian inns and European country houses. Boards have also reportedly dropped from cleaning these buildings on your friend's islands, too. *Collect 80 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. Ropes drop from collecting profits from your own catamarans and from cleaning catamarans on friends' islands. Third stage quests *Patients need medicine . Collect 30 medicine from Health Centers. *Collect 20 Large time scrolls. (These can be purchased for 30 piastres each.) *Pay the workers $50,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 3,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Second upgrade for the Bridge To buy land expansion 8 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 7 on the new part of the island. First stage quests *Collect 50 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys and Moon robot attraction. *Collect 30 varnish by upgrading Perfume shops. *Collect 10 boards by destroying Oaks (€1 each). *A drawing is required to build a bridge. You will find pieces of it in the shop. Each piece of the wooden bridge drawing has a different price: :#920 , 10 and 45 :#320 , 290 and 60 :#940 , 20 and 20 :#240 , 200 and 145 :#900 , 10 and 40 :#330 , 150 and 140 :#900 , 20 and 40 :Total 4550 , 700 and 490 Second stage quests *Build 4 Surf stations on the second half of the island or drag 4 over from the first half of the island. *Build 15 new Hotel Luxs. *Buy up all the water regions on the first half of the island. *Pay the workers $100,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 4,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Pre-stage 3 Note: Due to the restrictions on the Bowling Center and some troubles with "Hiring the Architect" it is highly recommended to either destroy or place in storage any Bowling Centers on the first half of the island before completing Stage 2 and entering Stage 3. Placing them in storage may even still cause problems with the quest. You can start building the new Bowling Center when you know you are less than 12 hours (Construction Time) away from the end of Stage 2. The only restriction is that it must complete building while you are in Stage 3 of the upgrade. Similarly, the new European country house can be started inside of 4 hours of the end of Stage 2. Third stage quests *Collect 60 iron keys . *Collect 30 silver keys . *Collect 10 golden keys . *Hire the architect. This is a sub-quest located near the Pharos, which requires four simple actions: **Build a new Jacuzzi (15€) on the second part of island **Build a new Bowling Club (60€) on the second part of the island (DO NOT BUILD ONE FIRST ON THE FIRST PART OF THE ISLAND!) **Build a new European country house **Pay the architect $50,000,000. *Finish the tournament. Provide 4,500 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Fourth stage quests *Buy 3 Bronze Statuettes at Leonids for 555 , 70 and 50 a piece. *Buy 3 Silver Vases at Leonids for 580 , 85 and 75 a piece. *Buy 3 Golden Cups at Leonids for 600 , 95 and 85 a piece. These 3 previous items require a total of 5205 , 750 and 630 *Get 10 iron shells from the Idol by donating $16,000,000 ten times. (I couldn't find a cheaper donation to do the trick at the moment). Fifth stage quests *Collect 20 large economy scrolls (20 each). *Collect 50 large time scrolls (10 each). *Pay the workers $200,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 5,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Third upgrade for the Bridge To buy land expansion 11 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 10 on the new part of the island. The third upgrade for the bridge is not implemented yet. The game's source files hold configuration files for this, but for some unknown reason the devs have decided to password-encrypt those. The names of those files do however provide some useful hints. Besides the ridiculous amounts of $ and energy zaps that will no doubt be required, these are the quests we could find: First stage quests *Receive something for collecting cash from India Hotels. *Gather another drawing, consisting of 8 pieces. Pieces 3 and 4 can be found while cleaning, and pieces 5, 6, 7, and 8 can be found at Leonids shop. Unknown at the moment where you can get pieces 1 and 2. Second stage quests *Receive something for collecting cash from Golf clubs. Third stage quests *Collect a certain amount of hammers , probably by repairing Hotel Mesurys and/or Moon robot attractions like before. *Collect a certain number of stone blocks by destroying something. The bubbles might also have something to do with this. Fourth stage quests Fifth stage quests Other upgrade quests Besides the unconfirmed upgrade quests for the third upgrade, there are some other quests of which it is unsure to what stage they belong. They might as well be meant for the unimplemented Pharos upgrades. But just to prepare you for what might be coming up: *Something with lobsters . *Something with anvils . *Something with pickaxes . Probably for collecting stones for the third stage, but not certain. *Something with upgrading Extra pizza places. *Something with upgrading Sushi bars. *Something with destroying Solar power plants. Tips *Buildings can be moved over the river by moving them to the lower or upper border of the screen. This works also for water buildings and the Wonder of the World. *Buildings that are already on your island will count when you reach a certain stage, so there is no need to demolish and rebuild them unless stated otherwise. *Magazines , Bronze Statuettes , Silver Vases and Golden Cups will only appear in the top spot of the shop. To increase the odds of getting these items to appear you should only buy the top spot item every time. *Drawing pieces will only appear in the bottom spot of the shop. To increase the odds of getting a drawing piece to appear you should only buy the bottom spot item every time. *Magazines are expensive but Leonids shop only replaces items if you have not bought any. If you need more time to gather the resources to buy a magazine that is on sale buy a different item and when the shop refreshes that item will be replaced and the Magazine will still be there. Ideally buy items that only cost a few shells. *Use the Forced App Crash cheat to refresh Leonid's Shop when you need a specific item and do not want to spend more than 5€ to get it. *When nearly finished with a stage, look forward to the next stage. That may give you some time plan what you need to build or collect. *Donate money every day to the idol, because the shells, pearls and golden rings are required in very large numbers in the later stages of the upgrades. * Turn off graphics so that you can donate to the Idol without lag. Graphics can be turned off from Additional services > Options > Graphics. After completion, you can turn it on.